Free a Eternal Summer With you
by MizuHarukaSari
Summary: One shots especiales de Personaje X Lectora de la serie "Free! Iwatobi Swim Club" Style Free Nº6 ¿Quien te gusta? Yamazaki Sousuke
1. Chapter 1

**N.A:**¡Hola! Estoy muy asdadsads y aunque no he continuado con "Remplazo Temporal" les traigo una serie de One-shots como los que yo hago de personajexlectora de…. ¡Free! 3 espero que vomiten arcoíris *o les guste* como yo lo hice escribiéndolos ¡A leer!

**Disclamer:Free!/Eternal Summer no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Style Free Nº1**

**¡…De Todos Juntos!**

—Llegare allí en cuestión de minutos,Si si,Okay—Colgaste el celular y empezaste a caminar a la casa de Haruka ya que tendrían una pequeña fiesta de verano,apenas llegaste a la casa de Nanase y golpeaste la puerta los chicos de inmediato la abrieron.

Haru,Makoto,Rei,Nagisa y Rin

—¿Me estaban esperando? —Preguntaste algo engreída pero luego te reíste y entraste a la casa—¿Y Gou-chan? —Volviste a preguntar.

—Tiene que estudiar para un examen de Fisica—Respondio Rin.

—¡Ah!¡Es cierto! —Dijiste mientras sacabas algunas bolsas de tu mochila—Traje algunos aperitivos—Sonreiste mientras dejabas las bolsas en la mesa.

—Oye (T/N)-chan—Dijo Nagisa mientras sonreia maliciosamente,ladeaste la cabeza confundida y caminaste a la sala de estar mientras Haru se llevaba las bolsas a la cocina—Si salieras con uno de nosotros…¿Con quien saldrías? —Pregunto y hubo un silencio incomodo.

—Supongo que…Makoto seria un buen esposo…—Murmuraste.

—¿¡Ah?! ¡Yo te llevaría dulces todos los días! —Exclamo Nagisa haciendo puchero.

—Entonces Nagisa—Respondiste pensando en los dulces.

—¿¡Me cambiaron por dulces?! —Exclamo Makoto mientras te miraba.

—Ah…Bueno…—Tartamudeaste.

—Yo te llevaría el desayuno a la cama todos los dias—Dijo Haru mientras acomodaba los aperitivos.

—¡Eso no se vale! —Exclamo Nagisa nuevamente.

—Yo protegería a (T/N) siempre—Dijo Rin mientras tomaba un sorbo de Bebida.

—(T/N)-Senpai es muy hermosa asi que se lo diría todos los dias—Hablo Rei.

—Entonces…—Murmuraron. —¡¿Con quien saldrías?! —Exclamaron a coro.

Era una decisión difícil.

—Amm…Este…¿Todos? —Respondiste.

—¿Ah? —Quedaron confundidos todos.

—Quiero decir—Dijiste mientras dejabas tu vaso sobre la mesa—Todos tienen una cualidad diferente por ejemplo; Makoto es muy dulce, Nagisa es muy divertido, Haru es muy amable, Rin es muy preocupado y Rei es muy tierno. —Pausaste un minuto mientras mirabas a los cinco chicos—Por eso los quiero a todos, porque son diferentes con sus cualidades y habilidades—Dijiste para luego sonreir.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no estas interesada en ninguno de nosotros? —Pregunto Rin mientras te miraba fijamente.

—Ah…—Desviaste la mirada sonrojada—Eso es otra cosa diferente—Respondiste.

—¿Quién te gusta? —Volvio a preguntar el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué debo decirlo? La pregunta era "Con quien Saldria" —Dijiste mientras tomabas un sorbo de bebida para disimular tu sonrojo

—Dilo—Dijo Rin mientras sonreía con su típica sonrisa de tiburón.

—¡Wahh! ¡Miren la hora! ¡Debo volver a mi casa! ¡Adios! —Dijiste mientras te parabas y te dirigias a la puerta,pero los chicos te bloqueron las salidas.

Entre un revuelto de cosquillas y preguntas terminaste cayendo al piso mientras te reias y te colocabas en posición fetal.

Mientras reias y te abrazabas a ti misma los chicos te miraban desde arriba sonriendo tiernamente,hablaron entre si y te ayudaron a levantarte.

—Decidimos algo (T/N)-chan—Exclamo Nagisa.

—¿Que cosa? —ladeaste la cabeza confundida.

—Acordamos que—Haru empezó a hablar.

—(T/N) será de todos! —Exclamaron a coro mientras te miraban como niños sonriendo.

Cada uno tenia algo especial y eso era lo que te gustaba de ellos.

* * *

**Notas finales:**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo el proximo sera con Mi Haru 3 y con un poquito de celos de parte de algunos chicos~~

bueno nos vemos~~

Bye bee~~


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: ***0* Me alegro de que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y aqui estoy con Haru~~ el proximo creo que seria de Rin

Nos leemos Abajo

**Disclamer:Free! No me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Style Free Nº2**

**Mi Sirena**

Las tardes calurosas de verano suelen ser desagradables para la mayoría de la gente pero tu esperabas el verano con ansias especialmente por la natación, aunque no nadabas tan bien como un profesional solian decirte _Sirena_ en especial aquel chico callado de ojos profundamente azules quien era un _Delfin_.

Habian pasado muchos años desde que te fuiste de Iwatobi y volviste pero no habían sido en vano,todas las experiencias y aprendizajes juntados eran de gran utilidad,especialmente para el nado.

Por desgracia la decisión de tus padres fue enviarte sola con la condición de que ganaras el campeonato nacional o debías irte del pequeño pueblo de donde naciste,las cosas poco habían cambiado y aunque era tu ultimo año de preparatoria querías reencontrarte con tus raíces y volver al pasado,fue una lastima que el lugar donde aprendiste a nadar lo hayan demolido pero una vieja vecina te anuncio que habían inagurado Iwatobi ISC Returns donde seguía enseñando el entrenador Sasabe aunque de el _delfin_ de hace tiempo parecía haberse esfumado.

El primer dia de clases había sido agradable gracias a una amable profesora llamada Amakata-sensei a la cual le decían Ama-chan,luego de tramitar todos los asuntos te presentaron delante de la clase.

—Mi nombre es (T/A) (T/N) vengo de E.U.A pero naci aquí asi que espero contar con ustedes. —Dijiste para luego mirar a la profesora que te indicaba tu asiento.

Sinceramente a ti no te importaba relacionarte con los demás,apenas acabo la clase saliste del salón a caminar por la preparatoria y viste que habían algunos posters de reclutamiento pegados por todas partes de parte del Club de Natacion,de inmediato grabaste los datos en tu mente y cuando acabaron las clases corriste a la piscina a inscribirte,pero para tu sorpresa no había nadie.

Esperaste sentada mientras abrazabas tu mochila y no lo resististe mas, el agua de la piscina te estaba llamando,te buscaba te deseaba tener y debías corresponderle empezaste a desabotonarte la camisa para dejar a la luz el traje de baño azul que traias puesto encima miraste a ambos lados y te arrojaste al agua,una especie de electricidad recorría tu cuerpo una sensación agradable y relajante como si tus piernas desaparecieran y las reemplazara una hermosa cola de sirena con escamas, ¿En que pensaba la sirenita cuando deseaba tener piernas? Estar bajo el agua era lo mejor que le podía pasar a una persona y tu no perdias la oportunidad de aprovecharla,como el agua movia tu cabello y lo acariciaba,el agua era tu amante tu único confidente y amor,en esa explosión de sensación otro cuerpo aparece,esta vez era un ser humano tenia el cabello negro oscuro y los ojos azules,parecía que algo los estuviera acercando ya que apenas estiraste tu mano para probar si era un espejismo el la sostuvo,cuando el dolor de los pulmones no te permitió seguir bajo el agua emergiste para darte cuenta de que unas personas te miraban,un muchacho de cabello café claro y ojos verdes,un chico rubio y de ojos rosados y un muchacho de cabellos azules y ojos morados seguidos por una pelirroja con una coleta,luego alguien mas se les unió,resulta que la experiencia bajo el agua no era un espejismo sino que alguien también estaba nadando y emergió del agua unos segundos después que tu.

Lo examinaste muy lentamente y algo en tu cabeza hizo click.

—¿Nanase? —Murmuraste mientras lo mirabas directamente a los ojos.

—Haru ¿La conoces? —Pregunto el castaño claro,el pelinegro te miro fijamente.

—Seguramente no me recuerdas…—Murmuraste algo decepcionada.

Hacia mas de diez años le conociste.

—M-Mucho Gusto mi nombre es (T/A) (T/N) C-Cuento con ustedes—Dijiste mientras hacias una reverencia,en ese entonces eras muy timida pero el agua te hacia olvidar a la gente que estaba a tu alrededor y eras muy competitiva en cuanto de nadar se trataba.

Cuando te arrojaste al agua un chico de cabello negro también lo hizo y asi empezó una competencia sin que ninguno de ustedes se diera cuenta,al principio le llevabas la delantera pero luego de un rato tu cansancio aumento y el pelinegro termino por ganarte por solo unas centésimas.

Era un sentimiento de frustración el que apareció en tu pecho cuando aquella vez cuando niños te venció.

—De seguro que la próxima vez lo haras mejor—Dijo Con un suave tono de voz—Parecias una sirena.

—Y tu un delfin—le respondiste mientras lograbas sonreir un poco.

Y asi se fueron haciendo amigos hasta que tus padres te llevaron con ellos a E.U.A

—Me disculpo por entrar a la piscina sin permiso—Dijiste mientras hacias una reverencia—Pero estoy interesada en entrar al Club de Natacion.

Te aceptaron con gusto y te avisaron que dentro de poco serian las eliminatorias para el campeonato al cual estabas esperando con ansias.

200 y 100 Metros Estilo Libre Femenino

Esa había sido tu elección,y estabas ansiosa por hacerla cumplir.

—(T/A) —Dijo una voz monótona que te parecía familiar.

—¿Nanase? —Preguntaste mientras abrias la puerta de tu casa—Ahm…¿Quieres tomar un te?

El pelinegro asintió y ambos entraron a la sala de estar,encendiste el televisor y te dirigiste a la cocina a preparar el te.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—Agregaste cuando dejabas el te en la mesa de centro.

—Alrededor de 10 años o mas—Contesto el muchacho para luego darle un sorbo a su te— ¿Cómo te fue en E.U.A?

—Bien, las cosas son bastante agitadas por allá—Respondiste mientras veías el televisor.

—Ni siquiera te despediste—Dijo el pelinegro mientras te miraba algo ¿Enfadado?

—Fue repentino incluso para mí—Respondiste mientras bebías otro sorbo de te—Ni siquiera me dieron tiempo para despedirme—agregaste.

—Pero ahora que has vuelto te quedaras ¿no? —Dijo el ojiazul mientras te miraba deseando una respuesta.

—Solamente si ganamos el campeonato, Haru—Respondiste y sin darte cuenta lo llamaste por su nombre—Disculpa mi atrevimiento Nanase.

—Está bien, siempre me llamabas así—Dijo mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—Haru-chan—Dijiste mientras sonreías inocentemente y el chico se sonrojaba levemente. —¿Has decidido que haras al graduarte? —Preguntaste,Haru negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y Tu? —Te devolvió la pregunta.

—Aun no lo tengo pensado, pero mis padres quieren que estudie Leyes o Medicina—Respondiste.

—Y tu, ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Pregunto de nuevo.

—Nadar—Dijiste mientras tus ojos brillaban.

—Tipico de ti,Sirena—Dijo sonriendo Nanase.

Como se les hizo bastante tarde el chico termino por quedarse en tu casa,despertaste temprano para ducharte y luego hacer los bentos,preparaste el desayuno para ambos y luego se fueron a la escuela.

Hablaron de muchas cosas con el equipo hasta que pasaron las eliminatorias y luego al campeonato.

—_100 Metros Estilo Libre Damas_—Una voz salió del altavoz el cual te indico que era tu turno.

Fue pan comido.

Luego de un rato seguía la otra competencia.

—_200 Metros Estilo Libre Damas_—La voz de antes volvió a anunciar que era tu turno y mientras estabas en posición para saltar viste un rostro similar.

—¿Mama? —Murmuraste antes de saltar al agua.

Estabas demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en que estabas haciendo

Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez,con razón quedaste en segundo lugar,rápidamente saliste de la piscina pero te caíste,cuando lograste volver a ponerte en pie corriste de inmediato a los vestidores mientras algunas lagrimas salian de tus ojos.

*0*0*0*0*

Hiciste algo imprudente y cuando terminaste de competir parecía que te estuvieras derrumbando no podías subir la escalera y cuando pisaste el suelo te fuiste corriendo.

—¿Haru-chan? —Me pregunto Nagisa mientras me veía caminar al pasillo.

—(T/A) —Dije mientras corria hacia los vestidores,podía sentir tu tristeza podía sentir como te derrumbabas.

Alli estabas ,bajo la ducha con tu traje de baño puesto mientras llorabas.

—(T/N) —Deje las formalidades y te hable por tu nombre,no te volteaste.

—Haru…—Murmuraste mientras seguías con la cabeza gacha.

—Estuviste muy bien,ganaste los 100 metros ¿De que te preocupas? —te pregunte.

—No quiero Irme—Dijiste mientras te volteabas con tu rostro lleno de lagrimas.

—¿A dónde te vas? —Pregunte mientras me aproximaba a ti.

—¡No Quiero Volver a E.U.A!¡Quiero estar aquí!¡Con todos!¡Contigo! —Gritaste mientras te cubrias el rostro.

—¿Y porque te iras? —Segui preguntando ya que no entendía perfectamente la situación.

—Mi madre esta aquí…y perdi los 200 metros…—Caiste de rodillas al suelo mientras llorabas. —Yo no me quiero ir,Haru—Seguias insistiendo,te me acerque y te abraze—Quiero quedarme contigo, porque te quiero—Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante,te volvi a abrazar con mas fuerza.

—Hablaremos con tu madre para que no te lleve—Dije mientras te consolaba.

—No es necesario—Una mujer un tanto parecida a ti pero con mas edad nos veía desde la puerta—Nunca te dije que te iba a llevar o ¿Si? —Levantaste la mirada. —Esfuerzate mas para la próxima vez,pero aun asi estoy orgullosa de ti.

Esta vez no llorabas de tristeza sino de felicidad.

—Nanase-kun—Me llamo—Te la encargo.

Asentí y la señora sonrió mientras salía de la habitación,nos miramos a los ojos y no me resisti mas,te acerque a mi y te bese mientras colocabas tus manos alrededor de mi cuello, cuando nos separamos te dije:

—Tú siempre serás _Mi sirena._

* * *

**Notas Finales:**Espero les haya gustado y seguiremos con nuestro Tiburon favorito 3

Pero primero

¿Les gustaria que hubieran situaciones para adultos?

¿O que estuvieran casados?

Respondan en los reviews Porfa

Bye bee


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:**¡Hao!¿Que tal estais? (/*W*)/ Aquí les traigo al tiburón (/ewe)/ ¡Matsuoka Rin!asdsdfass me demore mucho en terminarlo pero aquí esta.

Nos leemos Abajo.

**Disclamer:Free!/Eternal Summer no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Style Free Nº3**

**Los Matsuoka protegen lo que es suyo.**

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? El dia estaba horrible y mientras estabas trotando se largo a llover,fuiste corriendo a refugiarte y te encontraste con el pelirrojo.

—(T/N) ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto mientras te veía tiritar,empapada.

—R-Rin…—Murmuraste su nombre mientras te abrazabas a ti misma.

Te entrego una toalla seca y te ordeno que te acostaras en su cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunto mientras se sentaba a tu lado.

—Aun tengo un poco de frio pero…gracias—Dijiste mientras sonreías y luego estornudabas,lo que hizo después te dejo atónita.

Se recostó a tu lado,te envolvió con las sabanas y te abrazo,de inmediato recuperaste el calor y te volviste completamente roja.

—¿Q-Que haces? —Preguntaste.

—Dijiste que tenias frio y el calor humano es la mejor forma de hacer que se valla. —Dijo mientras te miraba a los ojos,tus mejillas se sonrojaron mas. —Pero al tenerte asi de cerca…—Se acerco a ti aun mas y te dio un beso muy apasionado en los labios,luego de unos minutos te solto para que tomaras algo de aliento—No me pude contener…

En ese mismo momento entra Nitori.

—Rin-senpai—Dijo al abrir la puerta el peliblanco—Ah…Eh…

Rapidamente te soltaste de sus brazos y te dirigiste hacia la puerta avergonzada,caminaste por el pasillo y volviste a estornudar,mientras caminabas te enfriabas la cabeza.

—¡(T/N)! —Escuchaste la voz del pelirrojo y apresuraste el paso,pero el pelirrojo te alcanzo y te cubrió con una toalla de color rojo con un tiburon—Tonta,¿Acaso quieres pescar un resfriado?

—Rin,sobre lo que paso en tu habitacion—balbuceaste,el pelirrojo te miro sonriendo con su particular sonrisa de tiburón.

—Esta bien,fue mi culpa—Sonrio—Me alegra que Nitori nos haya interrumpido,por que no se que mas podría haber pasado…—Sonrio pícaramente mientras llevaba una mano a tu cabeza y la acariciaba.

Habia vuelto a ser el Rin de antes.

— ¿Y Sousuke-kun? —Preguntaste mientras abrias el bento que preparaste.

—Está enfermo—Respondio Rin mientras comia su almuerzo.

— ¿Cómo va Momotarou-kun? —Volviste a preguntar.

— (T/N)… —Su mirada se oscureció.

— ¿Q-Que pasa? —Tartamudeaste asustada.

—Deja de preocuparte por los demas—Contesto.

—Pero…—Pensaste un momento—Me preocupo también por ti Rin—Dijiste sonriendo mientras el pelirrojo ocultaba su leve sonrojo.

—¿Vas a ir a vernos contra Iwatobi? —Pregunto.

—No lo se…—Dijiste al mirar el cielo—Le prometi a Gou-chan estudiar con ella.

—Oye…¿Solo estas invetando escusas? —Pregunto mientras te miraba con el ceño fruncido—Gou Tambien estará allí.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo.

—¿Aun te gusta Makoto? —Pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Ah…Rin…no…—El chico se levanto del suelo y se alejo.

La situación era esta:

_Hace mas de 10 años entraste junto con los chicos al club de Natación._

_—__M-M-M-Mucho Gusto…M-M-Mi nombre es (T/A) (T/N) E-Espero nos llevemos bien._

_Al principio siempre tartamudeabas, pero eras completamente diferente en el agua,empezaste a hacerte amiga de Haru y los chicos,especialmente de Makoto quien te ayudo a dejar de balbucear._

_—__¡¿Rin se ira a Australia?! —Exclamaste._

_—__Rin-chan dijo que quería despedirse de ti—Dijo Nagisa mientras seguía a Haru._

_—__¿Esta adentro todavía? —Preguntaste,a lo que los chicos asintiron._

_Tu veias a Rin como un buen amigo o inclusive como un Hermano,pero la forma en la que el te veía a ti era totalmente diferente._

_—__Rin ¿En verdad pensabas irte sin despedirte de mi? —Lo miraste enfadada._

_—__(T/N) —Te llamo._

_—__¿Qué pasa?¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntaste mientras ladeabas la cabeza._

_—__Me gustas (T/N) —Respondio mientras te miraba fijamente a los ojos._

_—__¿Ah? —Al principio no lo entendiste del todo—Rin…Yo…_

_—__Ya se que te gusta Makoto—Dijo con un sonrisa falsa. —Pero aun asi me gustas._

_Lo que hiciste era lo que cualquier niña hubiera hecho,corriste con todas tu fuerzas,te subiste en tu bicicleta y te fuiste a casa,esa fue la ultima vez que viste a Rin antes de que se mudara a Australia._

_Realmente te sorprendió mucho cuando quedaron en la misma clase y en el mismo internado,al principio era un poco gruñon ya que no quería que te le acercaras pero aun asi seguiste insistiendo hasta que se acostumbro a tenerte cerca._

Lo buscaste por todo el internado hasta que lo encontraste en los vestidores del club de natación.

—¿Rin? —Llamaste a su nombre pero no respondia—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tiempo? —Preguntaste—Pues quizá debería responderte.

El pelirrojo se volteo y te miro fijamente a los ojos,luego se coloco de pie y se acerco a ti.

—Pues la respuesta es simple,¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Preguntaste mientras sonreías y tomabas su mano. —Te quiero.

**Omake o Extended End**

—¡Mako-chan! —Exclamo Nagisa mientras apuntaba.

—¡Ah! Son Rin y (T/N) —Sonrio el ojiverde.

—Io! —Saludo Rin mientras te tomaba de la mano.

—(T/N)-chan! Sientate conmigo—Dijo sonriendo Nagisa.

—Lo siento Nagisa,pero Rin es algo…celoso—Dijiste sonriendo.

—Asi es _Los Matsuoka protegemos lo que es nuestro_—Dijo para luego darte un dulce beso en los labios.

**Notas Finales:**¿Qué tal? Realmente creo que no quedo como esperaba u.u pero dejen sus comentarios en los Reviews ¡Ah Cierto! ¿Recuerdan las preguntas de antes? Bueno,voy a hacer un capitulo Lemon—Si es que puedo— con Cada chico,cuando sea de ese tipo pondré al principio del capitulo "**ADVERTENCIA +18"**con una serie de cosas asi:

**El siguiente capitulo—o parte de el—contiene:Escenas Sexuales,lenguaje obseno,etc. Lealo bajo su propio riesgo.**

Para que las que aun no están listas se lo salten y eviten el mal rato ;I o si el cap tiene parte importante lo pondré aparte.

También va a ver una especie de Saga a la cual llamare: **Splash Free**,ya que estoy viciada con la cultura árabe y las mil y una noches :P,bueno será una con cada chico—de los que aparecen en el Ending 1— y quizá allí aparezca el Lemon aunque no estoy muy segura ya que no se me da bien pero dare lo mejor de mi.

Sobre si quieren que (T/N) este casada con su chico preferido le pondré arriba un pequeño titulo como por ejemplo: **Married with** … (Makoto,Haru,Nagisa,Rei,Rin,Momotarou,Sousuke,etc.)

¿Entienden? Para que asi no me confunda y todo este mas ordenado.

Consultas,dudas,caballas en los reviews

¡Bye bee!

Proximo:Tachibana Makoto (kyaa!)


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:**Sinceramente Encuentro que Makoto es una especie de Seme dominante pero dulce (Pensamientos pervs),pero no se ilusionen fujoshis que este capitulo no es Yaoi,por cierto quiero hacer cierta adevertencia ya que creo que le puse mucho drama a este cap,he tenido ciertos inconvenientes asi que me he demorado por eso,nos leemos al final.

Pues…¡Here we Go!

**Disclamer:Free!/Eternal Summer no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Style Free Nº4**

**Más que solo amigos.**

Caminaste tranquila por el pasillo de el Instituto Iwatobi para buscar a Gou y ayudarla a crear el entrenamiento de los chicos era mucho trabajo para ella sola asi que la ayudabas de vez en cuanto.

Especialmente porque querías ver a "Cierta persona" que hacia latir tu corazón ferozmente aunque solo te viera como una amiga,suspiraste.

—¿(T/N)? —Una dulce voz te hizo reaccionar de tus pensamientos.

—¡Makoto-sempai! —Exclamaste,el te miro con su particular dulzura.

Habias cometido un error y el _Karma_ estaba actuando.

_Un dia algo soleado te preguntaron quien te gustaba,y como aun no estabas lista para confesarle tus sentimientos a Makoto inventaste algo estúpido._

—_¡Haruka-sempai!_—_Esa fue tu respuesta y Nagisa te obligo a ir a declararte mientras que Gou trataba de detenerlo._

—_¡Haru-chan!_ —_Exclamo el rubio,y para tu mala suerte Makoto también estaba allí._

_Cuando Nagisa le contó a Haru tus supuestos "Sentimientos" Quizas no te diste cuenta pero el ojiverde te sonrio como si estuviera muriéndose por dentro,desde ese dia tu y Haru se habían vuelto "novios" y tu cobardia no ayudaba mucho._

—¿Es el nuevo entrenamiento? —Pregunto.

—Si,Kou y yo nos esforzaremos por lograrlo. —Exclamaste mientras el pelicastaño te miraba con una sonrisa vacia.

Luego de haber creado el entrenamiento te dirigiste a tu salón.

—(T/A)-san—Dijo tu compañera de clase Naoyuki. —¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —Era entusiasmada por su mejor amiga Nami,y tu asentiste.—Como usted es tan cercana a Tachibana-sempai…¿Podria ayudarme a que yo le gustase?

_No,Makoto es mio._

Hubiese sido esa respuesta la que te hubiera gustado dar,pero te quedaste mirándola sorprendida,era de estatura promedio tenia un cabello rojizo que le llegaba a la cintura y estaba bien dotada aparte de tener su encanto femenino,el cual se había alejado de ti.

—Oh…¿A usted le gusta Tachibana-sempai? —Pregunto algo decepcionada.

—No seas tonta,(T/A) esta saliendo con Nanase-sempai ¿Verdad? —Pregunto mirándote a los ojos fijamente su compañera Nami.

—Si—Respondiste mientras agachabas la cabeza.

—¡Entonces…!—Exclamo muy entusiasmada Naoyuki.

—(T/N) ¿Nos vamos? —Pregunto Haru que apareció repentinamente,tomo tu bolso y ambos salieron de allí,había un silencio incomodo el cual Haru rompio—¿Estas bien?

Asentiste.

Ambos se sentaron en las escaleras del templo.

—Haruka…—Murmuraste su nombre mientras te cubrias el rostro. —Yo…

—Lo se —Dijo mientras colocaba su mano en tu cabeza.

—Entonces ¿Por qué? —Preguntaste confundida.

—Necesitabas tener coraje—Respondio en seco—El coraje para declararte a Makoto.

—Haruka…—Susurraste.

Comenzaste a llorar en su hombro,mientras el te consolaba.

Pero gracias a tu suerte no podrías estar algo mejor.

Enfrente de ustedes los miraba un sombrio Tachibana Makoto con dos bolsas en sus manos.

—Mentiste Haru…—Le oiste murmurar para luego caminar lejos de allí.

Como Haru se había enterado ya de tus sentimientos hacia Makoto—A travez de Kou—iban a "Romper" y asi Makoto y tu podrían estar juntos.

Pero lo que Makoto vio lo desconcertó aun mas.

Corriste detrás del castaño,si alcanzaba a llegar a su casa seria el fin y no habría vuelta atrás.

Cuando llegaste a su casa su madre te dijo que no había regresado aun,buscaste por todos los alrededores hasta que le encontraste a la orilla del mar justo donde se habían conocido por primera vez.

_Era el primer dia de clases e ibas a llegar atrasada ibas corriendo a máxima velocidad cuando te tropiezas con el,iba solo._

—_¡Ah!¡L-Lo siento!_ —_Exclamaste haciendo una reverencia._ —_Es que voy algo atrasada y…_

—_¿A las 7:45?_ —_Pregunto ladeando la cabeza,te desconcertaste tu reloj tenia las 8:45 ¡Una hora adelantada!_

_Fueron juntos hasta la preparatoria mientras hablaban,luego Nagisa te recluto para el club de natación y allí pasaron mas tiempo juntos,mientras que poco a poco te fuiste enamorando del nadador de espalda._

—¿Makoto? —Preguntaste algo preocupada,estaba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas,le tocaste la espalda y nada,asi que decidiste sentarte junto a el.

Era el momento de decírselo antes de que todo se fuera al caño,tomaste aire y abriste la boca.

—Makoto-sempai,puede que esto sea algo repentino pero…¡Me gustas ya de hace mucho tiempo! Solo que ahora tuve el coraje suficiente para decírselo—El ojiverde había levantado la cabeza mientras te miraba algo sonrojado—Quizas usted me vea como solo una amiga pero yo…—Te callo con un tierno beso en los labios el cual te tomo por sorpresa ya que había sido tu primer beso.

—Yo quiero que…—Dijo cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno—Seamos mas que solo amigos.

Le sonreíste mientras te daba un tierno beso en la frente y luego se abrazaban,al fin estaban juntos y el coraje había sido bien importante.

**Notas finales:**Yo no le estoy haciendo una insinuación o como dicen en mi país "Palo" a nadie que no haya tenido coraje para decir lo que siente *cofcofcof* porque yo soy también soy asi uwu,bueno creo que no debo escuchar los soundtracks de CLANNAD porque me vuelvo muy dramática,pero por si quieren escucharlos se llaman:

1-. Snowfield

2-. Town,Flow of time,People

(Esos Soundtracks (Ost)No son de mi propiedad,son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores)

Eso me inspiro y me hizo hacer llorar a Mako-chan ;-; bueno no estoy segura de con quien siga asi que dadme ideas.

Tengo pensado hacer capítulos basados en los episodios de la Serie,tanto como la primera y la segunda temporada,¿okya?

Comentad con quien quieren que siga ¿Ok?

Consultas,dudas,caballas en los reviews

¡Bye bee!

Gracias a todas las chicas que leen y comentan me ayudan muchísimo.

P.D:Disculpen los horreres de ortografia u.u


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:**¿Alguna vez se han imaginado casadas con alguno de los chicos de free? ¡Yo si! Pues todas las noches sueño que estoy felizmente casada con mi Haruka ;3 *necesitonoviocofcof*y confieso que mi ingles no es del todo bueno u.u pues aquí va el primero de muchos capítulos como este.

**Style Free Nº5**

**Propuesta en Australia**

**ADVERTENCIA +18**

**El siguiente capitulo—o parte de el—contiene:Situaciones Sexuales,lenguaje obseno,etc. Lealo bajo su propio riesgo.**

Abriste lentamente los ojos para encontrarte con unos profundos ojos azules que te observan fijamente sin ninguna emoción aunque en el fondo estaban muy alegres.

—Buenos días,Haru—Murmuraste mientras tomabas su mano—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Buenos días,llegue mientras dormías. —Respondio mientras apretaba tu mano con fuerza,la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba en Australia entrenando con Rin y casi nunca se veian,ya que decidiste quedarte en Japon para terminar tus estudios en la Universidad de Tokio junto con Makoto.

—¿No te iras? —Preguntaste algo cabizbaja.

—Estoy de vacaciones. —Dijo esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible—Volvere mañana. —Se detuvo un momento—Contigo.

—¿Ah? —Balbuceaste confundida.

—Tengo entendido que tu también estas de vacaciones. —Dijo mientras se acercaba.

—¿Makoto? —Preguntaste,el pelinegro asintió.

—Te iras conmigo a Australia—Dijo mientras te tomaba por la cintura y te abrazaba.

Preparaste la cena y ambos comieron mientras conversaban sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos meses,al parecer las clases que Rin le dio a Haru para su Ingles habían servido ya que entendía un poco mas.

En la mañana se levantaron temprano y partieron al aeropuerto,había gente por todos lados y cuando llegaron a Australia ¡Estaba todo en Ingles!—algo de esperarse—y deseaste haber echado un diccionario en la maleta.

—_¿What is the proposite of your visit?_ **(¿Cuál es el propósito de su visita?)**—Pregunto el hombre que estaba en inmigracion,rapidamente sacaste el celular.

—_Please,Repeat here _**(Por favor,repita aquí)**—Haru te miraba desde lejos algo divertido y los interrumpió.

—_Sightseeing_**(Visita Turistica)**—Contesto por ti divertido ya que cuando fue por primera vez a Australia también le costo comunicarse.

—No es gracioso,Haru—Dijiste algo enfadada—Sabes que Aprobé Ingles de suerte.

Luego de salir del Aeropuerto vieron a Rin que los esperaba.

—Ha pasado tiempo (T/N) —Dijo Rin mientras colocaba su mano en tu cabeza sonriendo y Haru le miraba algo celoso.

Fuimos a ver a unos amigos de Rin y aunque no entendías del todo bien lo que decían podias recordar lo aprendido en clases y juntabas las palabras.

—_Welcome__back __Rin, Haru_ _What 's__up?_ **(Bienvenidos Rin,Haru ¿Qué cuentan?)**—La mujer se llamaba Lori y cuidaba de Rin cuando niño y ahora se preocupaba por ambos.

—_That's the girl who was talking__?_**(¿Esa es la chica de quien estaban hablando?)** —Pregunto el hombre que era el esposo de Lori y se llamaba Russell.

—(T/N), ¡Ven! —Te grito Rin.

—_Hi (T/N) Nice to meet you, welcome to Australia_**(Hola (T/N) encantado de conocerte,bienvenida a Australia)**—Dijo Russell sonriendo.

—_Y-Yes…N-Nice to meet you too._**(S-Si…E-Encantada de conocerte tambien)** —Balbuceaste.

En la cena empezaron a hablar.

—_Well__… __(T/N) is the girlfriend of Rin or Haru?_ **(Bueno,¿(T/N) es la novia de Rin o Haru?)**—Pregunto Lori mientras le guiñeaba el ojo a los tres.

—_It's mine_ **(Es Mia)**—dijo Haru algo serio.

—I _Wish she was mine but Haru was more faster _**(Hubiera deseado que fuera mia pero Haru fue mas rápido)**—Contesto Rin sonriendo mientras Haru le miraba aun mas furioso.

—¿De que están hablando? —Preguntaste al oído de Haru.

—No es nada,no importa—Le miraste haciendo puchero.

—_She is very pretty,you have so much luck Haru_**(Ella es muy linda,tienes mucha suerte Haru)**—Dijo Russell.

Luego de ese momento,se despidieron y tomaron un taxi el cual los dejo en un hotel pero había cierto inconveniente.

—¡¿Una sola cama para los tres?! —Exclamo Rin furioso.

Rin fue a quejarse en la recepción pero le dijieron que no había otra habitación disponible y que si cancelan deberían pagar la tarifa de cancelación.

—N-No importa vamos a estar bien—Dijiste sonriendo algo nerviosa para calmar a ambos.

Rin estaba a la izquierda de la cama tu en el centro y Haru a la derecha y al ser una cama algo pequeña estaban un tanto apretados.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde que estábamos asi ¿No? —Preguntaste mientras te acercabas al ojiazul.

—Si,extrañaba esto. —Dijo mientras acariciaba tu cabeza y metia sus manos en tu camiseta y acariciaba tu estomago mientras subia hacia tu busto.

—Haruka…—Murmuraste mirándolo y tu hiciste lo mismo solamente para acariciar su cuerpo tonificado y luego mover tus manos hacia sus caderas y sentir un extraño bulto entre sus piernas,sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse.

—Ejem,No hagan nada indecente que yo estoy aquí ¿Ok? —Regaño Rin.

—Tu eres el que sobra,Rin—Cuestiono Haru—(T/N) es mia y puedo hacerle lo que me plazca—Continuo.

—Solo si ella esta de acuerdo—Respondio el pelirrojo. —Buenas noches.

Luego de eso colocaste tu cabeza en su pecho y te quedaste dormida mientras escuchabas su latir.

En la mañana Rin salió a trotar a la playa y los dejo a ambos solos.

Haru,empezó a darte tiernos besos en el cuello causándote cosquillas.

—¿Qué…estas haciendo? —Dijiste mientras soltabas unas pequeñas risas.

—Terminando lo de anoche—Respondio para luego empezar a besarte delicadamente el pecho.

—Debio doler ¿No? —Preguntaste algo afligida—Pero tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad—Dijiste sonriendo.

—Por un momento iba a arrojar a Rin por la ventana—Dijo sonriendo mientras te miraba a los ojos—Pero yo no hare nada que tu no quieras—Prosiguio mientras te besaba la mano.

—Yo te quiero a ti—Dijiste para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios.

La velocidad con la que Haru se quito la camiseta era típica de el,pero esta vez no se la quito para meterse en el agua,sino que para estar contigo,al principio dudaste unos segundos sobre si deberían hacerlo o no,pero miraste esos hermosos ojos azules como el agua y te arrojaste a ellos.

Pero como siempre el pelirrojo les interrumpió,gracias al cielo no alcanzo a ver mas.

Australia es completamente hermosa,pensaste mientras veias el mar azul en la playa que fueron a ver.

—Bueno,los dejo solos—Dijo Rin mientras se alejaba a la distancia a por un _Hot Dog_.

Por alguna razón el pelinegro estaba sonrojado levemente mientras miraba el océano.

—(T/N) no estare por mucho tiempo en Japon ¿Sabes? —Pregunto el chico.

Se detuvo un momento y trago saliva.

—¿Quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? —Pregunto mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un anillo con una esmeralda—Es de mi difunta abuela,ella siempre me decía que se lo diera a alguien que fuese especial para mi.

Sonrio sonrojado,una imagen digna de ver.

Sinceramente no estabas lista para casarte y creías que Haru tampoco debido a lo de la noche pasada,primero deberías concentrarte en tus estudios en la universidad y luego pensar en formar una famila,pero,el muchacho esperaba una respuesta.

—Supongo que ahora sere Nanase (T/N) ¿No? —Dijiste sonriendo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad, brotaban de tu rostro.

El chico se emociono y te levanto en sus brazos mientras te daba pequeñitos besos en el cuello,te aferraste a su cuello y oliste su cabello.

—Supongo que acepto ¿no? —Pregunto Rin mientras venia con un _Hot dog _para cada uno.

Reservaron una habitación separada de Rin ya que asi podrían estar a solas y hablar de cosas que no merecía la pena que Rin escuchara.

Haru se sento en el borde de la cama y te observo mientras te mordías el labio inferior.

Colocaste tus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro y lo empujaste a la cama el oji azul sonrio divertido.

—¿No es demasiado pronto? —Pregunto,algo indeciso—Quiero decir…¿Estas segura?

Asentiste divertida y comenzaste a desabotonarle la camisa pero te detuviste.

—Ahm…Haru,Necesitamos protección ¿No crees? —Le preguntaste,el muchacho se coloco de pie y se dirigió a su bolso donde saco unos paquetitos—Lo tenias planeado ¿No? —Le preguntaste divertida,se acerco a ti te empujo a la cama mientras se colocaba encima de ti.

Le quitaste la camisa lentamente mientras se dejaba ver sus pectorales bien tonificados,le desabrochaste el pantalón y te sorprendiste,no tenia puesto el traje de baño eran sus bóxers de color azul con líneas negras,el chico te beso el cuello mientras te quitaba la polera y te dejaba en el sosten deportivo que tanto te gustaba.

.Tres veces te embistió para estar seguro.

Te abrazaste a su espalda,el dolor del principio había desparecido y se había tornado placentero,sus cuerpos fundidos,los besos.

Y el climax aun no llegaba,te habías abrazado fuertemente a su espalda pero el te aconsejo relajarte,cuando estuviste segura decidiste cambiar de posición y el chico se sonrojo al ver que tu tomabas la iniciativa.

Y allí llego,el climax.

Habia sido una buena idea ir a Australia.

La propuesta que Haru te hizo,el océano y la fundición de sus cuerpos.

**Notas finales:**¡Waa! Creo que no quedo del todo como esperaba,aunque no soy experta en escribir LEMON supongo que hay una primera vez para todo,me agradaría que dejaran lo que opinan en los Reviews.

Supongo que continuare con Sousuke y su lado oscuro,les recomiendo que vean _Okami Shoujo to Kuroi Ouji _ya que me basare en eso pero aun asi les explicare lo que pasa ¿Ok?

Consultas,dudas,caballas en los reviews

¡Bye bee!

Gracias a todas las chicas que leen y comentan me ayudan muchísimo.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:**¡Hola! Como que Sousuke aun no lo logro captar su personalidad pero quizás este capitulo contenga _OOC_ (_Out of character)_ pero yo imagino que es tierno y posee un lado oscuro y sádico.

Nos leemos abajo.

**Disclamer:Free!/Eternal Summer no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Style Free Nº6**

**¿Quién te gusta?**

Quizá había sido un simple capricho o porque estabas deseando que dejasen de verte fijamente pero la verdad fue que una vez lo dijiste se había vuelto completamente cierto.

El equipo completo había apoyado tu decisión excepto Nanase a él le pareció que no valía la pena que estuvieran juntos, inclusive notaste cierta molestia en sus ojos.

_Pero ¿Qué más daba? Era mentira ¿Verdad?_

El equipo se dirigía a Samezuka para entrenar, fue realmente amable de su parte dejarles usar la piscina en invierno.

Las miradas que se dirigían Haru y Sousuke representaban un Odio o más bien un desprecio infinito mutuo y luego las miradas de ambos se dirigieron hacia ti, sentiste un escalofrió y te enlistaste para arrojarte a la piscina.

De los nervios producidos por su mirada te provocaron un calambre en el tobillo izquierdo y no pudiste seguir entrenando, él castaño oscuro te regaño.

—No deberías sobre esforzarte.

Le ibas a soltar la verdad en la cara pero al tener tu tobillo entre sus manos era peligroso, así que asentiste sumisa.

Luego de acabar el entrenamiento cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva casa, Sousuke se ofreció a acompañarte a casa, pero debido a un retraso del tren debieron esperar en la estación.

— ¿Estas cansado?-Le dijiste, él chico sonrió complacido al saber que te preocupabas por él y desordeno tu cabello.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado.-Respondio, lo miraste de reojo.

—Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer luego de este año?-Preguntaste, su sonrisa desapareció. —Yo, lo lamento muchísimo Yamazaki.-Le dijiste mientras hacías una reverencia. —Realmente no quise sacar tu lado oscuro.

El pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente mientras su mirada se volvía ¿maliciosa?

—Te gustaría conocerlo ¿Verdad?-Pregunto frívolamente, mientras se acercaba mas a ti.

—Yamazaki—Murmuraste su nombre algo temerosa, te empezaban a temblar los musculos, sentiste sus manos en tus hombros y cerraste los ojos asustada.

—Solamente dime Sousuke—Murmuro en tu oído haciéndote temblar, en ese momento se aproxima el tren—Venga vamos.

Con razón se había retrasado, el tren estaba completamente lleno.

Trataste de sujetarte de la barra que había en el techo pero debido a tu estatura no lo lograste y el chico te observo divertido mientras extendía su mano para sujetarte.

Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que son novios, al pensar eso te sonrojaste un poco y miraste hacia otro lado.

—Oye Sousuke…—Lo llamaste ocultándote de sus ojos celestes—¿Hay alguien que te guste?

La pregunta pareció sorprenderlo bastante ya que te observo fijamente y luego miro hacia la ventana sonriendo algo sonrojado.

—Sí, hay alguien que me gusta—Dijo mientras renovaba el agarre de tu mano— ¿Y tú?¿Hay alguien que te guste?

La pregunta quedo rondando en el vacio unos segundos.

—Sousuke a mi…—Te detuviste un momento y tragaste saliva, esta era la estación donde debías bajarte—Adiós.

Te bajaste del tren y caminaste sola hasta tu casa.

_¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!¡Tonta! ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta!_

Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de tus ojos debido a la frustración, te detuviste pero en ese entonces alguien seca tus lagrimas.

_Era Sousuke._

_¡Ya no importa nada!_

_Si te rechaza ¿Qué más da? _

_Si está enamorado de alguien mas ¿No desearías simplemente su felicidad?_

_Pero el corazón siempre es egoísta y a veces dramático._

_Si se burla de ti ¿Qué importa?_

_Si no vuelven a hablarse nunca más…_

A eso le temías.

_A que el no estuviese contigo nunca más y que su amistad se perdiera._

_Quizá Haruka tenía razón_

_No valía la pena_

_Era un todo o nada_

_Si perdías lo perdías a él, si ganabas tendrías la satisfacción de estar con la persona que amas_

_Pero el futuro es desconocido, y los pensamientos del otro también._

_¿Por qué costaba tanto arriesgarse, dejar de pensar y hacerlo de una vez?_

El castaño te miro fijamente y sonrió.

—No te dije quien me gustaba ¿Verdad? —Pregunto cruzando los brazos—Creí que te darías cuenta de inmediato.

Ladeaste la cabeza confundida, el muchacho coloco su mano en tu mejilla delicadamente y te dio un profundo beso en los labios, apasionado pero tierno, sentiste como tu rostro se tornaba rojo y Sousuke se separaba de ti sin eliminar su sonrisa de su rostro.

—Te quiero.

Esas fueron las palabras que te dieron el permiso para arrojarte sobre el y abrazarlo con euforia.

_Esta vez tu caprichoso corazón lo consiguió, en el todo o nada, ganaste y estabas muy feliz por ello._

_Porque ahora podrías estar con tu amigo, compañero y ahora novio por siempre._

**Notas Finales:** ¿Qué creen que pasaría si solamente actuáramos y no pensáramos? Yo no estaría aquí escribiendo porque tendría novio y pos…ñeee bueno ¿Qué les pareció?

Ejem…Aquí la situación que me inspiro a hacer este cap.

Una chica _X_ es muy amiga de un chico _Y_, todos dicen que al Chico Y le gusta la chica X y ambos se gustan pero nadie se atreve a decir nada de todas formas…

¡Esto no me paso a mí! ¡Solo lo vi en un manga…y no recuerdo como se llama!

**Les agradezco muchísimo a las chicas que me han animado a seguir con esto y me dan ideas *muchos abrazos***

*Se rasca la cabeza* Tengo que hacer un Cap de Nagisa, Rei, Momo o Nitori… (_ _) o si alguien me da una breve descripción o idea para un Cap de Kisumi seguiría con el pero mi cerebro últimamente se ha secado.

Consultas, dudas, caballas en los reviews

¡Bye bee!


End file.
